¿Temes a los hombres, Ranma?
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Ryoga no puede perdonarle a Ranma que haga daño a Akane por actuar superior que ella y va a darle una lección, con la cual no olvidará que cuando ella es una chica tambien puede temer a los hombres  One-Shot


**Título: ****¿Temes a los hombres, Ranma?**

**Pairing:**** Ranma-chan x Ryoga**

**Disclaimer: ****Ranma ½ no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de Rumiko Tahakashi~**

La noche en la casa de los Tendo no se presentaba fuera de lo normal, pero era lo suficiente buena para llevar a cabo su plan. El moreno había conseguido llegar a su lugar de destino, después de muchos días perdido en lugares donde jamás había estado, trás montañas y frondosos bosques había conseguido llegar a su objetivo, pero… ¿De qué le había servido? Simplemente para perder la paciencia con esa persona que era capaz de acabar con ella con un suave chasquido. Pero ya había llegado a su límite no le iba a permitir una humillación más como todas las que le había hecho pasar convirtiéndole en P-chan, ni todas las vergüenzas que había pasado delante de Akane por su culpa, esta vez se cobraría una pequeña venganza. Ya no era por sí mismo, sino también por su "amada", la cual debía estar tan harta de Ranma como él mismo y lo sabía. Al igual que sabía bien como se sobreponía su amigo de la trenza ante su prometida por el sólo hecho de ser hombre.

- No puedes venir a buscar pelea a las tantas de la noches, ¿Acaso tú no duermes? – se quejó la pelirroja bostezando mientras se apoyaba en la pared del dôjo. No le agradaba que le despertasen y menos él con una de sus rabietas.

- No te hagas el imbécil Ranma, ¡Me has humillado delante de Akane! Si se entera de que soy…

- ¿P-chan? – Cortó la chica mirándole de reojo y con una sonrisilla en la cara – Akane es demasiado torpe para darse cuenta de eso, además no dije nada que no fuese verdad, el cerdo asado está bueno.- volvió a bostezar nuevamente sin entender de qué le acusaba y decidió inclinarse sin pensarlo más, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era volver a echarse en la cama y dormir durante las horas que quedaban de noche, pero cuando pasó por su lado, Ryoga la cogió de la muñeca. - ¿Acaso no piensas dejarme en paz, imbécil?

- Me las vas a pagar… - gruñó él mirándole con cierta seriedad ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse con ella?, cada paso que daba hacia delante, Ranma retrocedía intentando tranquilizarle con la mirada.

- Vamos… cálmate, sólo era una broma – sonrió ella nerviosamente – le diré que no coma cerdo.

Esa palabra parecía tensar más al moreno de tal manera que se aferró al agarre que tenía sobre la chica de la trenza, sus miradas se debatieron, la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a permitirle tantas tonterías.

- Ya es suficiente, ¡No tienes derecho a tocarme! – gritó propinándole una patada la cual nunca llegó a patear nada… absolutamente nada, Ryoga en un rápido movimiento había conseguido cogerla al aire y había apoyado su espalda en la pared de forma brusca.

- ¿Qué pasa Ranma le tienes miedo a los hombres? – bromeó él sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ni siquiera la chica lo sabía, su pierna estaba siendo cogida por su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda estaba clavando sus dedos en su muñeca, ¿Desde cuándo P-chan imponía tanto? Era cierto que le encantaba hacerle rabiar llamándole de "cerdito" por aquí "cerdito" por allá, especialmente cuando se acercaba a su prometida como si se tratase de un animal doméstico, él mismo se lo había buscado.

- ¡¿Acaso olvidas que yo soy un hombre? – frunció el ceño de tal manera que uso su mano libre para dar un fuerte codazo a la pared ocasionando que los vasos que se encontraban en el relicario cayeran encima de ellos dos – A ver si así te refrescas las ideas.

Tras un suave suspiro dio por finalizada aquella estúpida conversación, fue a moverse e irse a la cama pero el agarre no había desaparecido, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar como las gotas de agua que resbalaban del rostro de Ryoga caían en la suya. No se había transformado.

- ¿C…cómo es posible? – susurró ella sin poder creérselo, ¿Acaso era el día festivo para las personas que se transformaban en cerdo? No podía comprenderlo - ¿Qué has hecho?...

- El viejo Happosai me ha ayudado con uno de sus artilugios que trajo de China, así podré vengarme finalmente de ti, ¿Eh Ranko?

La pelirroja tragó saliva por un instante, se sentía como una mujer por completo, su "amigo" la había alzado, haciendo que sus propios pies no tocaran el suelo. De un leve tirón tiró de la camisa blanca que usaba su compañera como pijama, no se sorprendía después de todo Ranma no tenía ninguna vergüenza en enseñar sus pechos cuando era mujer, poco a poco se fue acercando a su cuello clavando en ese suave cuello desnudo sus dientes "porcinos". La chica de la trenza esbozó un leve gemido.

- ¿Y ahora temes a los hombres? – esbozó una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó con frustración intentando moverse inútilmente, estaba realmente nerviosa con la situación especialmente porque su pecho no dejaba de bajar y subir cada vez más rápido. – Para ya, Ryoga

Esa fue la señal para acabar con la cordura de su compañera pelirroja dio un pequeño salto enroscando las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cintura, una mano traviesa se centró en los pantalones blanquecinos de Ranma dejándolos caer.

No estaba dispuesto a caer tan bajo, tener una aventura con un hombre era lo que menos deseaba, pero estaba en una situación crítica que como no le diese por gritar no podría salir de allí, pero… Él era un hombre, los hombres no gritaban. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sofocarse al igual que estaba su respiración, si se dejaba vencer por esa situación acabaría arrepintiéndose, el rostro de Akane apareció en su rostro por un momento ¿Aparte de juzgarle de raro le iba a juzgar por estar "enamorado" de Ryoga? No eso sería demasiado. El moreno le dio un nuevo mordisco haciendo que un sonoro gemido escapara de sus labios.

- ¡Está bien, tú ganas, deja de intentar violarme! – expulsaba y recuperaba el aire por su boca como si estuviera en una situación de vida o muerte, pero las carcajadas de su compañero le hicieron volver a la realidad.

- ¡Así que temes a los hombres, que patético eres! – Dijo separándose de ella – Esto que te sirva de lección por hacerme rabiar y meterte con Akane – parecía estar orgulloso de sí mismo.

- ¿Q…qué demonios?, ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? - cuestionó ella sin poder comprender su situación, tenía cruzados los brazos alrededor de su pecho y sus pantalones estaban medio bajados pero en aquel momento no le importaba demasiado, ya se consideraba que estaba a salvo, especialmente cuando escuchó que todo eso había sido un castigo.

- Pues verás…

_- ¡Ese estúpido Ranma, no deja de llamarme marimacho y poco femenina!, ¿Acaso no podía ser tan cariñoso como tú, mi cerdito? – gruñó la chica admirando a su animalito._

_Por unos momentos se quedó callada, parecía que esas palabras le hacían daño de cualquier manera, por más que se considerara una mujer fuerte, no lo era del todo. Lo único que quería era escuchar algunas cosas decentes de la persona con la que compartía techo._

_- Sólo actúa así porque es un hombre, si estuviese en una situación difícil como mujer aprendería una buena lección…_

_P-chan asintió estando de acuerdo con su dueña y quizás le había dado una idea…_

La pelirroja al escuchar la razón de su intento de "violación" deseaba matarle, pero no sólo a él por llevar a cabo todo aquello, también deseaba decirle cuatro cosas a la protagonista de aquella historia, él se iba a encargar de ponerle en una comprometida situación.

- ¿Y qué me dices del agua? ¿Qué te dio Happosai? – intentó no perder la paciencia.

- En realidad mentí – dijo éste agarrándose el cabello y dejándolo caer, se trataba de una peluca, la cual había hecho de impermeable y el agua ni siquiera le había rozado- Sabía que intentarías convertirme en cerdo.

No podía aguantar más, no, ya estaba fuera de su límite, con todas sus fuerzas mandó a Ryoga fuera del dôjo.

- ¡Vosotros sí que vais a temer a los hombres, especialmente a Ranma Saotome!

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma se encontraba mirando el estanque como si hubiese algo interesante en él, tras parpadear por unos instantes llevó su mano hacia su cuello, sí ahí seguía la marca que le había hecho ese idiota, el sólo hecho de pensarlo le hacía morirse de la vergüenza.

- Buenos días Ranma, ¿Has dormido bien? – sonrió Akane sentándose a su lado.

- Olvídame… - dijo ruborizándose aún más al recordar la situación de aquella noche- ¡Sólo me metes en problemas! - gritó, pero antes de que la muchacha pudiera replicarle, Genma se había encargado de mandar a su hijo al estanque. - ¡Papá! ¿Quieres no meterte en mis asuntos?

El panda le miró de reojo con cierta desconfianza, las formas de tratar a su nuera no le gustaban en absoluto y eran parte de las cosas que debía corregir de su hijo para que llegara a ser un buen maestro de artes marciales.

"Sé un buen hombre y trata a Akane como la mujer que es" –escribió en el cartel. Las mejillas de la pelirroja parecieron juntarse con su color de cabello, no podía más con esa situación, se dejó caer levemente en el estanque, flotando levemente por él.

En cierto modo, sí podría decirse que temía a los hombres, especialmente sobre los que tenían intenciones extrañas ante su femenina persona…

- ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado hoy? – frunció el ceño la chica sin comprender la situación, se limitó a suspirar mientras que Kasumi los llamaba a todos para desayunar.

Desde el tejado Ryoga miraba a Ranma que aún se encontraba en el estanque y no pudo evitar sonreír, le había gustado la situación y quien sabía…alomejor algún día la repetiría, pero sólo por el hecho de avergonzarle…nada más, ¿no?

**Fin:**


End file.
